


A Spoonful of Sugar

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blogathon 2005, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-07
Updated: 2005-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian takes care of Justin when he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bigboobedcanuck for Blogathon 2005.

Justin rarely got sick. And when he did it was usually just your run of the mill cold: congestion and sneezing and saying his "m"s and "n"s like "b"s and "d"s.

So when he woke up morning and felt sick to his stomach - without having been out the night before - he didn't know what to do.

"I never," he said, pausing to hang his head over the toilet until the wave of nausea passed, "never get sick like this." He leaned lower, squeezing his chest closer to his legs, which were folded beneath him, knees aching against the tile.

Brian stood in the doorway, looking unsure. Justin alternately wanted him to come in and do something and wanted him to go away. He wiped beads of sweat from his forehead and breathed deeply through his nose.

He stayed like that for an hour, willing his stomach to stop roiling and churning, clenching his teeth and pressing the back of his hand against his mouth. Brian shifted restlessly with his feet over the line between the tile of the bathroom floor and the hardwood of the bedroom floor. His constant shuffling was getting on Justin's nerves so badly that he finally snapped.

"Christ Brian! Just go do whatever it is you're so desperate to do!"

Brian stood stock still until Justin - so frustrated that he couldn't keep the nausea at bay - finally gave in and spit bile into the toilet bowl. Then Brian turned and left, leaving Justin with wet eyes, shaking against the porcelain.

Justin felt a little better now that he let go of whatever was twisting his gut, but he felt vulnerable and not a little upset that Brian had left him there.

He wanted to get up but he was afraid if he moved he'd be sick again, and it was so nice to have a calm stomach that he sacrificed the comfort of his knees and stayed right where he was.

Minutes later his stomach started up again, turning somersaults and cartwheels. Justin was sure it was mocking his earlier false sense of security by being extra vicious this time, and it wasn't long before he was heaving into the toilet again.

He went limp, using the last of his energy to press the flush handle, and then slid sideways until he was sprawled on the floor.

Minutes later Brian was back. Justin heard the water run and then closed his eyes when a cool washcloth was laid on his forehead. He felt infinitely better, but whether it was because of the washcloth or the fact that Brian had put it there, he didn't know. He didn't have the energy to analyze, he just enjoyed it.

Then Brian was holding a glass of water in front of him, and a handful of saltine crackers. "They'll help settle your stomach," he said softly, pushing them into Justin's chest when Justin tried to wave them away.

"How do you know that?" Justin accused weakly, chewing a small bite of one and then washing it down with a tiny sip of water. When his stomach didn't rebel, he repeated the process.

Brian almost looked embarrassed, but it was soon hid by schooled nonchalance. "I called Debbie."

Justin didn't know if it was the crackers, or what Brian had just said that calmed his stomach down. He didn't have the energy to analyze it, he just enjoyed it.


End file.
